xMadnessx
by Iron Steele
Summary: AU. Sasusaku./ "-¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que te quiera ahora?-" / "-Lo tiene cuando no soy la única a la que buscas-."
1. Chapter 1

La cantaleta de siempre: Naruto NO es mio, Kishimoto no me quiso regalar los derechos de autor en mi cumpleaños.

* * *

Advertidos están: Esta historia probablemente me la lleguen a borrar, por OBVIAS razones.

Lemmon.

* * *

_"Y ahora sólo deseo saber si esto es amor verdadero, ¿o es sólo una locura que nos mantiene a flote?"_

* * *

-¿Me dejarás tocarte ya?- Susurró el Uchiha en su oído, provocándole que los vellos de su cuello se erizaran por su respiración.

Sintió sus manos en sus caderas, en su vientre y en su trasero, causándole que el remolino creciente de la excitación crepitara sin cesar en su bajo vientre.

-Alejate Uchiha- Le respondió con la necesidad de que él la ignorara y no dejara de acariciarla.

Ella adoraba cuando él ignoraba sus palabras y solo acataba las mudas ordenes de su cuerpo.

-Tu cuerpo no pide lo mismo Sa-ku-ra- El leve siseo en su ronca voz le demostró cuanta diversión le causaba tenerla en ese estado: donde ella era todo caricias y gemidos. Y después nada.

-Oh dios mio- Gimió la Haruno al sentir como la aplastaba contra el escritorio y rozaba intencionalmente en su trasero, su erección.

-No cariño, mi nombre es Sasuke, no Dios, aunque gracias por la comparación- La leve risa sardónica que se le escapó desató en ella un remolino de emociones arrebatadoras.

A Sakura todo aquello le parecía tan familiar aunque inverosímil a la vez, aún le costaba trabajo comprender el hecho de cómo él y ella habían llegado a eso, al parecer, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, sino al hombre a sus espaldas.

-¿Te gusta esto nena?- Sintió sus ávidos dedos colarse por la delgada tela de sus bragas, soltó un gemido arrancado desde el fondo de su garganta que lo único que hizo fue acelerar la respiración del Uchiha. -Oh sí, te gusta, y mucho-.

-Yo... para Sasuke, esto... no es correcto- Susurró presa de sus sentidos, sin embargo le ignoró, como llevaba haciéndolo desde la primera vez.

-Y dime, ¿Acaso dejarte coger por tu compañero de trabajo es algo malo?- Por el tono tan ronco que utilizó, Sakura se dio cuenta que él se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

-Lo es cuando este tiene novia desde hace un año y se la coge a ella y a su compañera de trabajo- La risa ácida que soltó el Uchiha le hizo entender que su comentario no había surtido efecto en él en lo absoluto.

-Deberías conformarte con las ocasiones en que te cojo, por lo menos Emi no me reclama nada- La siguió tocando, hambriento sus dedos comenzaron a trazar círculos imaginarios alrededor de su clítoris, robándole gemidos que ella deseaba poder callar.

-Eres una basura Uchiha- Gimió la Haruno presa de su propia desesperación, dios, lo necesitaba demasiado en su interior.

-Pero una basura que te coje bien ¿no?- Ella quiso replicar, pero fue acallada cuando él la volteó y estampó sus labios en una danza ávida, donde ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido.

Mordió su labio inferior, la combinación de sus salivas y el metálico sabor de su sangre les hizo soltar un gemido de necesidad.

Sasuke la obligó a enredar sus piernas en su cintura, ella gimió ante la sensación de cómo el chico, literalmente, le arrancaba las bragas.

El Uchiha sin darle oportunidad de reclamar algo, empezó a rotar su cadera con la clara intención de rozar su entrepierna con la de ella y así, hacerla arder de lujuria.

-¡Sasuke!- Lloriqueó la Haruno al sentir aquella caricia recorrer todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, causando que la vorágine de deseo creciera a proporciones estratosféricas en su interior.

Aquél orgasmo prometía hacerla perder el conocimiento de todo.

Y le gustaba.

-Así nena, dime cuanto me necesitas- Aún no lograba entender como es que su lenguaje tan obsceno lograba hacerla arnaba desesperada por su liberación, que no fue consciente de cómo el Uchiha se desabrochaba el pantalón y se baja lo necesario para que su erección saltara fuera.

-Llegó la hora, no te contengas, dame todo- Bastaron esas ocho palabras para que Sakura se convirtiera en solo sensaciones y comenzará a lloriquear por su liberación.

-¡Sasuke!- Le sintió enterrarse en ella de una sola estocada, hasta tocar ese punto al que solo él llegaba, donde ella se contorsionaba del placer absoluto que recibía.

Sus estocadas no eran suaves ni dulces, eran toscas y agresivas, pero Sakura las amaba, por lo que masoquistamente siempre le rogaba por más fuerza, por más agresividad.

Ella amaba a la bestia insaciable que él era por naturaleza.

-Oh Sakura...- Susurró él con la lujuria en sus palabras, era por momentos como ese que él le perdonaba que fuera tan inocente, tan pura.

Que fuera todo aquello que Emi no era, y que en el fondo él solo deseaba de Sakura.

-¡Mas Sasuke... Mas!- Lágrimas ácidas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero nunca llegan mas lejos, ya que él siempre se encargaba de limpiarlas con sus labios.

Cuando el orgasmo los atacó, la Haruno perdió la noción de todo y sólo fue consciente de estar lloriqueando por la brutalidad de su clímax.

Por su parte Sasuke solo se dedicó a morder el hombro de la Haruno, acallando sus gemidos, a la vez que egoistamente, la marcaba de su propiedad.

Más tarde, cuando ambos ya estaban listos para salir a la calle, Sakura soltó ese acostumbrado llanto por sentirse usada una vez más. Sasuke solo le miró como si de un momento a otro su sola presencia le molestara, aunque la realidad era que cada día que pasaba, él le necesitaba cada vez más.

Quizás y verla llorar le había picado en alguna vena condescendiente en él.

Había tantas excusas en realidad, pero al final solo una era verdad.

Él era un hijo de perra, que a pesar de todo, no concebía la vida sin su muñeca preferida, Sakura Haruno.

Después de por fin cerrar las puertas del establecimiento, él se colgó su mochila al hombro y le dedicó una última mirada a su compañera.

Ella le miró, pero en realidad sin mirar nada en particular, como si él no estuviera ahí.

Como si otra vez, él no le hubiera vuelto a romper las costuras en su ya maltrecho corazón.

-Me largo- Soltó el Uchiha a la vez que comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la chica, sin embargo no logró dar más de dos pasos cuando escuchó los sollozos ahogados de la Haruno.

Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, a que Sasuke siempre partiera sin darle la oportunidad de hablar siquiera.

-Algún día lograré ver las luces Sasuke... tal vez pronto todo me deje de parecer una locura- Finalizó ella para darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a su hogar.

El Uchiha la miró partir, una sonrisa sardónica se instaló en sus labios al saber de qué locura ella hablaba.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido a desentrañar las frases misteriosas que ella siempre le decía.

-Algún día me daré cuenta de qué es lo que necesitas en realidad- Susurró para sí mismo para subir a su motocicleta y arrancar con un suave ronroneo del motor.

* * *

_"Our love is Madness"_

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé.

Fue más lemmon que otra cosa en realidad, pero ese era el punto.

Deseaba mostrar una relación más oscura, más prohibida.

Y sí, las últimas dos frases las saqué de la canción "madness" de muse *-*

Los amo, ¿ustedes no?

Si tienes algo que decirme, por simple que parezca, aprieta la opción de review.

Sus reviews me hacen sentir completa(:

Miss Hunger Off!


	2. ¿One more Night?

Ya se sabe: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.

La historia es ENTERAMENTE mía

Advertencia: Probablemente, ligero OoC, nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

_"Pero ahora me eh dado cuenta de lo que en realidad necesitas, y sólo espero que te quedes aquí"_

* * *

-Cierra la puerta Sakura- Ella le miró acusadoramente, más él ni se inmutó.

Odiaba cuando se la pasaba pegado a su celular, porque sabía la razón de ello.

Y le dolía saber que nada dejaría de ser de esa manera, por mucho que lo deseara.

-¿Acaso Emi no puede esperar dos minutos? Sasuke, soy muy baja como para alcanzar el pestillo- Él le miró, trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero al verlo sonreí de "esa" manera, su corazón bombeó grandes cantidades de sangre a sus mejillas.

La Haruno soltó una risilla que murió en sus labios al verlo estirarse para alcanzar el pestillo y cerrar la puerta, logrando así, que nadie del exterior mirara hacia dentro.

Y Sakura sabía bien lo que se avecinaba, sentía ya, las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

Era una muñeca de repuesto, lo entendía, pero eso no hacía las cosas menos difíciles, porque era un muñeca con sentimientos.

Por patético que aquello sonara.

Le sintió recorrer sus caderas e invadir por debajo de su blusa, en busca de sus senos. Porque él los amaba, por mucho que lo negara.

-Suéltame Sasuke, hoy no...- Un sentimiento parecido al asco se instaló en la boca de su estómago al darse cuenta que el Uchiha ya le tenía acorralada entre una vitrina y su cuerpo.

-No es cuando tú quieres Sa-ku-ra, ¿lo recuerdas?- Soltó un gemido cuando rozó sus hambrientos labios por su oreja izquierda.

La vorágine de deseo estaba comenzando a tomar fuerza.

-Emi no se merece esto Sasuke- Le dio un leve empujón, que lo único que causó fue que él la atrajera más, demostrándole cuan excitado estaba.

-Déjame a mí cuestionar eso molesta- De pronto, cuando Sakura comenzaba a sentir el deseo fluir por sus venas, él se alejó como si su solo tacto quemara.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

-Sasuke yo...- Pero se guardó sus palabras.

Porque él no era nadie que mereciera explicaciones, además de que siempre le había dejado en claro que nada de su vida privada le interesaba.

-Solo te pido una jodida noche más Sakura, ¿acaso tan difícil te es entender eso?- Sakura rió, una risa rota, sin sentido.

Porque le dolía que Sasuke conociera la forma exacta de hacer que su corazón se acelerara.

-Ese el punto... Que para mí, una noche ya no es suficiente, ni siquiera una semana lo es!- Quería llorar, quería golpear, pero lo que más deseaba era poder acercarse a él y decirle que lo amaba tanto que todo aquello le asfixiaba hasta el punto de volverla idiota.

-Si eso es lo que quieres...- Tomó su mochila, Sakura se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que él tomaba su bolso y se lo colgaba, como si planeara llevarla a algún lugar.- Vámonos-

-No, no me iré contigo- Le sintió tomar su mano, pero de un manotazo se alejó, lo que menos deseaba era que él la tocara y le hiciera tirar por la borda toda esa valentía que se había agolpado en ella.-Necesito saber a donde me llevas-

Era momento de poner cartas sobre la mesa. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué acaso no me pides que te de lo que necesitas?- La Haruno se dio cuenta de la mueca cansada del Uchiha y razonó que, probablemente, la llevaría a su casa. -Te llevaré a tu casa molesta-

-¿Y Emi?- Tragó fuerte al darse cuenta que en todo el rato que llevaban discutiendo, él nunca la hubiera mencionado. -¿Qué sucederá con ella Sasuke?-

-¡Emi no está!- El grito que él lanzó, hizo que ella se alejara dos pasos, mismos que él avanzó para no separarse de ella.

Como si temiera perder la cordura si la perdía.

-¿Qué?-

-La deje... y eso es todo lo que te diré- Se dejó hacer cuando él le tomó de la mano y la sacó del lugar. Inclusive le permitió que le llevara hacia su motocicleta.

Fue dócil, porque deseaba respuestas y entendía que la única manera de tenerlas, era aceptando lo que él le pidiera, por muy difícil que aquello le pareciera.

-Agarrate fuerte molesta- Susurró el Uchiha a la vez que encendía la motocicleta y aceleraba sólo un poco. Ella se abrazó a la cintura del chico y se recargó contra su espalda, inhalando su aroma en el acto.

Amaba la combinación de loción de baño y perfume que Sasuke tenía.

-Sólo una noche más Sasuke- Sakura sonrió al escuchar una risilla sincera salir de los labios del Uchiha.

Por primera vez, sentía que él no sólo veía en ella a una muñeca de repuesto.

-Ya lo veremos- Finalizó él para arrancar y perderse por las calles de aquella ciudad...

Sakura jamás preguntaría qué sucedió, porque no le interesaba y no deseaba que el recuerdo de ella arruinara lo poco que había logrado tener de Sasuke.

Y Sasuke, nunca diría nada, porque no debía importar, lo que sucedió, sucedió, y estaba bien, Sakura siempre le dio, lo que ella jamás le ofreció.

Su corazón...

* * *

_"Pero al fin, me eh dado cuenta que necesito tu amor"_

* * *

Final tonto y sin sentido.

Lo sé

Pero!

Así me imaginé el final desde un principio(:

Si algo no quedó claro, porque sé que muchas cosas quedaron sin explicación alguna, los dejo que se piensen un final alternativo(:

Y sí, el Sasuke que apareció en TODA la historia, existe, pero claro está, la historia NO tuvo final feliz...

"Los reviews harán de esta humilde escritora, una mujer felíz(:"

Miss Hunger Off!


End file.
